


There

by lookingforthestars



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fun in the loft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforthestars/pseuds/lookingforthestars
Summary: Walter and Paige are going to be late for work. Fun Waige smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smutty anything. Be kind lol.

"Walter, we're going to be late."

Her voice didn't sound as stern as she'd intended as his lips traveled in a path down her neck. She was one step from the door when Walter wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her back to him, as he often did in the mornings before they started work—he wasn't comfortable with PDA once they were in front of the team, so she didn't argue if he wanted a few more minutes of privacy with her. Today, though, the genius seemed to have a little more in mind as his rough palms skimmed her sides and landed on her hips.

Paige felt him smile against her skin. "Late implies that we have a set appointment. We're not meeting with any clients today, so as the leader of this team, I determine the commencement of our workday."

"I guess I can't argue with that logic," she joked, almost instinctively smoothing her fingers over his shoulders and pushing them up into his hair. Paige knew she was only encouraging him, but her legs were a little shaky and she needed something to grip. She made a mental note to change her shirt before she left the loft so she could hide the mark Walter was now insistently creating on her bare shoulder. "But that doesn't change the fact that—."

The liaison's voice was drowned out as Walter captured her lips, his left arm steadying her as she stumbled in surprise from the intensity of it. The force with which he kissed her was no longer unexpected—it wasn't something he ever did hurriedly or out of duty. When they were focused on a case, or he was engrossed in a project, he kept his hands entirely to himself. The trade-off to that, though, was his full and unwavering attention any time they _did_ connect physically.

It was a compromise Paige learned was more than acceptable.

What caught her off guard was the timing, more than anything—they hadn't even had their coffee yet, and he was kissing her like he wanted to take her back to bed. She thought they'd both been plenty satisfied the night before, but clearly Walter wasn't done with her yet.

The genius took a step forward, pressing his body soundly against hers, and she sighed quietly as his tongue traced her bottom lip before slipping into her mouth. Her fingers curled in his dark hair, part of her wishing he hadn't just cut it but knowing it was probably better because she had a habit of tugging on his curls a _little_ too roughly when he grew them out. One of Walter's hands tangled in her own hair—she guessed she'd have to fix that, too, but it was difficult to be concerned about it—while the other tightened on her waist, sweeping her off her feet in an oddly literal sense. Paige realized why a second later as he carried her backward, never breaking the kiss, until she felt the stability of the brick wall behind her. It should have been uncomfortable, but she was grateful for the support and the contrast of the cold brick and Walter's warmth was intoxicating.

Paige was so distracted by his tongue stroking hers that she hardly noticed his palm dropping from her hair or his hand releasing her waist and settling on her hip again. His lips kept her trapped to the wall while he separated the rest of their bodies, giving him space to lazily drift his right hand down to her leg. Walter's fingers danced over the smooth skin, lightly enough to tickle, and he pulled back, grinning as she squirmed against him.

"You know what these skirts do to me," he said in a dark voice, tinged with desire that made Paige almost collapse where she stood. The genius played with the hem of the gray fabric, twisting it between his thumb and forefinger before inching it further up her legs. "What they've always done to me," he whispered close to her ear, his teasing tone faltering for a second, and she trembled slightly at the memory of how desperate they'd once been, burning for a touch neither would allow themselves to experience.

Now that she'd had it, though, Paige was certain she never wanted to live without it.

Walter didn't consider himself an expert in deciphering physical and verbal cues, but he'd taken a particular interest in hers and it seemed like only weeks until he had cataloged even her tiniest responses and learned her favorite ways to be touched. She gave him some instruction in the beginning, but it wasn't long before he had a handle on it and she was incapable of much coherent speech by that point, anyway.

He tilted his head to place light, playful kisses on her cheek and along her throat, and Paige knew he was back to teasing her. His fingers grazed a line between the top of her thigh and the edge of her underwear, forcing Paige to bit her lip to stifle a moan. Walter's goal was painfully clear now and the liaison knew if she was so wound up that these small touches were making her flush from head to toe, the main event was going to make her absolutely lose her mind and… "Half the team is already downstairs." She gasped as he trailed lightly over a sensitive spot and she gripped his arms, bunching the blue fabric of his shirt between her fingers. "T-they might come looking for us. Or hear us."

Paige was dumbfounded when Walter—the man who was nothing if not reserved around his team, who sought practicality and logic in all situations—laughed low and deep, sending vibrations that echoed through every inch of her, and mumbled, "I guess you'll have to come quietly then."

 _Damn it._ She was done for. His confidence had grown exponentially along with his technique, and when he was bent on torturing her like this, she never held out for long. She said a little prayer that her son was staying with a friend and Toby had stopped listening in over the intercom after the first time he accidentally overheard an intimate encounter between them.

Paige whimpered as Walter's fingers traced patterns on her inner thigh, and sensing her growing frustration, he decided to move things along and dropped lower, stroking her through her underwear. She was almost embarrassed by how easily his fingers glided over the black cotton—she was more than ready for him, as usual. That never seemed to be a problem, especially given the genius's propensity for working her into a frenzy before he gave her what she wanted. He wasn't like any man she'd ever met in her life and Paige was eminently grateful for that fact.

He was barely applying any pressure at all and she tried to press down into his hand, but he kept lowering his fingers just out of her reach, stretching her to the outer limits of her patience. Wasn't he the one who'd instigated this in the first place? "I hate you," Paige grumbled, but the effect of her words was diminished when his thumb brushed against her clit and her breath caught on the last word.

"Mmhmm," he murmured, amused. She would swear that he enjoyed this part the most, testing her, building up the tension inside her and then dangling her over the edge, watching her writhe in frustration. A stronger woman might be able to push him away, put an end to the game, but Paige wasn't budging until Walter finished what he started, and he knew that. She was already past the point of no return and he would deliver, but not until he made her sweat.

And damn, was she sweating. Even the floaty sleeveless top she wore seemed to suffocate her as heat radiated through her body. At this point she'd be lucky not to need a second shower before she could present herself to the rest of Scorpion.

He glanced up at her, his expression temporarily concerned. Paige wasn't startled—she was used to this look. No matter what they were doing, he'd take this second to make sure she was okay. It softened her annoyance with him and her lips curved as she nodded.

Walter withdrew his fingers and fluttered them gently over her stomach, feeling her muscles tense before slipping his hand under the waistband of her lingerie. Paige dropped her head back, sinking into the rigid wall, her eyes slipping shut as he finally met her aching flesh. He drew the calloused pads along her entrance, varying the strength of his touch, and she sighed, balling up his shirt in her fists again. She wouldn't be the only one that needed to change, she thought with a smirk.

She enjoyed slow, but he'd already dragged this out long enough and Paige thought she might actually break something if they were interrupted before she finished. Walter seemed to have the same thought and pushed his middle and index fingers inside her, pulling them back slowly and then repeating the motion. Her walls tightened around him and she could sense his self-satisfaction even with her eyes closed.

His pace quickened on the fifth or sixth thrust, and Paige drew in a sharp breath as her knees buckled and she sank into him. The motion only brought him deeper and she clasped one hand over her mouth to muffle a groan. The absolute last thing she needed was knowing looks at work from the other geniuses.

The liaison's muscles were contracting as he alternated between stroking and rubbing her and she was surprised by how close she was to the edge, though she supposed the genius had already taken her eighty percent of the way there before they'd even gotten to this point. Paige was barely successful in suppressing another noise—a higher-pitched whine this time—and Walter got the hint, circling her clit with the tip of his thumb before massaging the pulsing nerves. He flicked at her softly and that was all it took for her to crash, shaking as her orgasm rushed through her. Walter's lips were on hers abruptly, swallowing her cries, keeping her pleasure between them. She could _just_ feel his fingers ghosting over her as he helped her down, his lips drifting across her cheek tenderly while she fought to catch her breath.

Walter gripped her hips, flexing into her skin, keeping her upright as he stepped back. Paige was so dazed that it was a few beats before she even thought to try standing on her own, and although she wanted to roll her eyes at his smug smile, she couldn't deny that he'd earned it.

"I can't go downstairs like this," was the first thing she muttered when the power of speech returned to her. The genius chuckled, and she lifted her head, pointing to his rumpled shirt. " _You_ can't go downstairs like that."

Glancing around the loft, Walter's eyes settled on his phone and he grabbed it from the desk, typing out a quick message before shoving the device in his pocket. "There. Cabe will make sure the others don't interrupt us. We can take a few minutes to, uh…" he grinned. "Regroup."

The color drained from Paige's face. "You didn't…tell him what we were doing, did you?"

Walter pressed his lips together, seemingly entertained by her panic. "I explained that we were in the middle of an important conversation."

The liaison exhaled shakily, rubbing her hands over her face. Walter's honesty was an asset, but she'd endeavored to explain that this was one aspect of their lives that could rightfully be kept private. He didn't quite understand the need for misdirection— _they're going to know we're lying anyway, Paige_ —but he accepted that it was a social custom she wanted him to follow, so he did.

"How long did you tell him we would be?"

Walter shrugged. "I said it might be a while. I didn't want to rush you."

The matter-of-factness in his voice revealed that he had no ulterior motive. He was perfectly happy to make her see stars and then let her go to work, expecting nothing in return. That insight made her heart race and every inch of her skin burn while he stood there with his arms crossed, totally unaware of the plans she suddenly had for him.

Paige grabbed the bottom of her shirt and yanked it over her head, smiling daringly at Walter as his eyebrows ticked up. "Well, if we have to take them off anyway…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is done for real now! I just couldn't stop myself from writing a little more. Thanks for reading. :)

_Paige grabbed the bottom of her shirt and yanked it over her head, smiling daringly at Walter as his eyebrows ticked up. "Well, if we have to take them off anyway…"_

Walter didn't respond for a long moment as he stared at her, a mixture of surprise and appreciation coloring his features. Paige felt exposed in the best way when he was looking at her like this. She was flattered by the _awe_ in his eyes the first time she revealed her body to him, but she had expected that the intensity of his gaze would fade once he got used to the sight. She was wrong.

"You started this," she teased, hooking her fingers inside her skirt and wiggling it over her hips. It hit the floor and she stepped out of it, kicking away the heap of fabric along with her heels. Walter enjoyed being the one to undress her, usually, but they didn't have all day and she needed to skip a few steps if she was going to pay him back properly. "What did you think was going to happen, pulling a stunt like that?"

The genius pressed his lips together, and Paige could see that he was suppressing a grin. She took that as a sign of his approval and closed the distance between them, hooking her arms around his neck and yanking him down into a kiss. There was a height difference without her shoes and he had to bend to meet her, sliding his hands around her waist and pulling her flush against him. Far from sating her, his one-sided exploration had her desperate for more and keen to give him the same experience. The rest of the world could wait.

Walter was distracting her by sucking gently on her bottom lip and Paige fumbled as she undid the buttons on his shirt, frustrated with the amount of time it was taking. She adored the way he looked in dress shirts, but they made morning sex infinitely more inconvenient. The liaison grunted in satisfaction as she reached the last closure and then frantically shoved the material over his shoulders. Next was his undershirt, as she reluctantly broke the kiss to push it up and Walter finished the job before reaching for her again.

The sensation of his warm skin on hers was sweet relief and she sighed against his lips, drawing her hands through his hair again. She wanted to tease Walter, force him to go slow and steady like he'd done with her, but the fire surging through her body made it clear she didn't have the patience. Besides, they were already fighting the clock—it was only a matter of time before the team stopped buying their vague excuse.

Paige had just enough presence of mind to reach between them and graze her hand over the front of his pants, smirking as he groaned into her mouth. She moved to touch him again but Walter cut her off, grabbing her hips and pulling her to him, forcing a gasp out of her. He felt incredible against her and she knew he'd managed to turn the tables.

She didn't mind. This wasn't the battle for emotional and physical control that she'd had with other partners. This was a game between two people who wanted everything for each other, and both of them could and did win.

The liaison stumbled slightly as Walter took a step back, and she shook her head, grabbing his waistband and dragging him toward her. She tore her lips from his and used the opportunity to come up for air while she went to work on the buckle of his leather belt. "Your bed squeaks. This is better."

"This?" he asked, sounding a little breathless. She smiled and glanced up at him, nodding her head toward the wall where he'd driven her crazy mere minutes earlier. Walter's eyes widened and he grabbed her wrists to still her while she was freeing the button of his pants. "Paige, no. I don't want to—."

"Hurt me?" Paige had already anticipated his objections, but she felt warmth flood her chest as he nodded. Her lips curved and she brought her hands up to rest on his abdomen. "You won't. I'll tell you if I'm not okay."

"Paige—."

"Walter, I trust you. So just trust me. Besides…" Her wicked grin returned and she separated from the genius, pressing her back firmly against the wall and maintaining unflinching eye contact. "Can you honestly tell me that you've never imagined me…right…here?" she asked seductively, drawing her arms from her sides and crossing her wrists above her head. "Completely at your mercy?"

The effects of her flirting were obvious e _verywhere_ as his muscles tensed and his jaw clenched. Knowing even without a word that she'd convinced him—or at least short-circuited his brain enough to override his concerns—Paige wrapped her arms around him again and recaptured his lips. She brought his palm up to her back, over her bra, and his fingers deftly opened the clasp before tugging the straps off her shoulders. He had attempted, several times, to unhook the garment with one hand while the other was occupied, but gave up after realizing that even a genius couldn't work miracles like that.

With their combined efforts, Paige lost the bra and her underwear, and the rest of Walter's clothes fell into a pile on the floor. He'd been getting her out of her wardrobe frequently, and it wasn't like she stopped to fold the clothes once they were off, which translated to more laundry than Paige had ever done in her life. That was a price she would willingly pay, though.

Walter's hands curved under her thighs and he hoisted her up, backing her against the hard surface as her legs wrapped eagerly around his hips. She whimpered softly in anticipation and he pulled back to look at her, concerned that he was being too rough. The liaison flashed a reassuring smile and rested her forehead against his before she nodded to signal her readiness, inhaling sharply as he pushed into her.

The genius was still, giving her time to adjust to the angle and gauge her comfort. This was new for them—a fantasy she'd had for much longer than she would admit—and although the brick scratched lightly against her skin and she was caught off guard by how deep he was already, she found neither of those sensations particularly unpleasant, so she tilted her head and kissed him, granting him permission to continue.

Her hands rested on Walter's shoulders for support and a sound came from the back of his throat as she drew her nails over the skin. "See?" she breathed, releasing a low gasp as he moved steadily. "I told you this would be quieter."

"You being quiet is definitely a new development," he mumbled, smirking against her neck as he trailed his lips across her skin.

Paige rolled her eyes. She was the more vocal one between them, but not by much. She decided not to list all the evidence regarding _his_ noise level and instead murmured, "Sometimes I like to stroke your ego. Among other things."

Walter grinned again before focusing his attention on marking a spot below her ear. The liaison flexed her fingers and sank her teeth into her lip, feeling blood rush to the areas she bit. She was struggling to suppress her verbal reactions, and she needed Walter to know how good all of this was for her, but she didn't want to risk being heard downstairs and if Paige was being honest, the secrecy was exhilarating in its own way.

He increased the pace and her eyes fell closed as she tipped her head back, losing herself in the feeling. She didn't have much control here—which she supposed was the point—but she rolled her hips in time with him as best she could, settling for sighing and whispering his name to encourage him in lieu of the moaning she usually preferred. It was strange, too, not to feel his hands traveling over every sensitive spot on her body, but the heady sensation of being confined between him and the wall was proving to be a worthy alternative.

Walter's breathing grew more audible, almost ragged, and Paige realized that he was closer than she expected. He'd made her completely unravel earlier without expecting any reciprocation, but it didn't mean he wasn't experiencing his own tension, or he would be downstairs right now coding instead of inside her.

She tightened around him deliberately and Walter groaned against her neck as he jolted. "Paige," he choked out, shaking his head. "Don't do that."

"Just let go, Walter." The liaison tightened her muscles again, pressing a kiss to his temple. "I want you to."

The genius gritted his teeth, exhaling roughly into the curve of her neck as he slowed his thrusts. He was practically shaking and she could see how much effort it was for him to hold back. "Not before—."

"You already took care of me. It's okay."

"No," he growled, the intensity of his voice almost startling her. "I need to see you. Or it's not the same for me."

A rush of arousal flowed through her as his words sank in. Walter always insisted on bringing her to completion—often more than once—before seeking it himself, but she assumed that was just a product of his selfless nature. She'd never considered that her release enhanced his own, and it made her feel connected to him in a way that was almost overwhelming.

"Okay," Paige murmured affectionately, raking her short nails over his scalp and making him shudder. She'd been trying to be unselfish, give him back everything he gave her, but if watching her fall over the edge would send him over too, then they'd have to get there together. She trapped his bottom lip between hers, nibbling gently, and curled one palm behind his neck for support while she dropped her other hand between them, pressing down on her clit. She moaned into his mouth as he started to move again and he grunted quietly each time her fingers brushed against him.

She was trembling now, tightening her legs around him, and she knew it wouldn't take long. Paige circled the nerves and arched her back, the unexpected movement surprising Walter and causing him to almost lose his grip on her. He stabilized her quickly, regaining his balance, but the sudden shift brought him in at just the right angle and in a few thrusts she was there, crumbling around him. Her other hand flew to his back and she dropped her head forward, muffling his name and a broken gasp against his shoulder.

It seemed like only seconds before Walter snapped his hips and then stilled, his heart pounding fiercely against her chest. He held her in place, even though she knew his arms must be strained, and Paige kissed him deeply, hoping to express a _fraction_ of the affection she felt for him in that moment.

When they'd both recovered, she released her legs and Walter lowered her down, hands on her waist until she was steady. The liaison's entire body still felt weak, but she definitely needed another shower now, so she'd have plenty of time to recover before heading anywhere near the lower level of the garage.

"We should, uh…" Paige cleared her throat and offered him a crooked smile. "Definitely do that again."

The corner of his mouth lifted and it made her heart race even faster than it already had been. "Okay." He smoothed back a section of her hair, tucking it behind her ear, and smiled down at her. "Paige, as much as I would love for us to stay up here all day—."

The liaison sighed. Scorpion had a special place in her heart, but less so in moments like this. "You're the boss, can't you just send everyone home?" she asked only half-jokingly, relenting when the genius quirked his eyebrow. "Fine, I'll meet you downstairs. Tell them I'm on a phone call."

Walter's amused expression returned and Paige knew that he knew there was no hiding this, especially if she appeared freshly showered with that distinctive glow she could never quite hide. But it was pretty difficult to feel anything resembling regret over the way they spent the morning. "I love you."

"I love you too." She pushed up onto her toes to kiss him before shoving lightly at his chest. "Now get dressed and go save the world or something."


End file.
